Sweet
by Pikadaj
Summary: Two bladers ponder their feelings for another, but while one rejects them, the other accepts them… KaiRei [fini]
1. Sweet

Sweet... That's what I think off when I look at you, sweet... Your golden eyes, your jet-black hair… Sweet… You want to make me think of you, make me want you, make me take you. You want me to comfort you when you are hurt, to cheer you up when you are sad, to fix you when you are broken… Sweet… To sweet…

You are to sweet to be with me, you won't be able to live at my side. You will be hurt, you will be sad, you will be broken, and I wouldn't be there to fix you. And what happens when I am not there? Will you move on to some one else? Of course you will, because no matter how sweet you are, you are not one to stay alone.

You are now in her arms, waiting for some one to come and save you, and for that some one to be me. Me, Kai Hiwatari. But you will not have me here, because no matter how much I love you, and no matter how much I care, I will not get hurt by your rejection, I will not live to see you leave me, and I will not help you on your way to survive, for it would drag me down in the world of true love, and I would never be able to leave again, heartbroken, a terrible pain in my chest every time I see you, much worse then the one I have now. And you, you so sweet, will carry on, like the parasite you are.

You are indeed like the insect called a parasite. You have a lover, while searching for another, whilst I will stick to that one person, you would have moved on within time, while I would still want to continue.

Why must thou torture me so? Sending flirtish winks, unnecessary touches? I see the looks you give me, clouded with lust and love for a moment. But I will not react, I will not reply. I will not love,

Rei Kon.


	2. Sweeter

**Title:** Sweet  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Two bladers ponder their feelings for another, but while one rejects them, the other accepts them… KaiRay

**REVIEWS:**

**Misukenaverla **I'll try  
**M.S.K** Ya? Okay, I'll change it n.n;;  
**blackartofchaos**Ya, I know, I forgot :embarrassed: But thanks for reminding me. If you see more errors that are typically showing off my bad grams, then note me please  
**Wind Archer** Thanks, I'm glad you like!  
**Dragons04** As long as my readers will want more, I will give more ;)  
**The Bubble Gum Ninja** Awww, thank you!  
**Chinese Fairy** Thanks!  
**SilverwingedAngle** Ahahaha. A small piece of randomness, though bigger then my complete chapter  
**LonelyTombRobber** Sequel? No. Chapter 2? Yes XD  
**loveisagiftuseitwisely** Awww, thank you!  
**saFire flamE** I'm glad you think so  
**Jani Rieme** That was the regular idea in the next and last chap

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I glance at you. You are fearless, strong, hot. You are trained to be the best, and the best you'll be. I wish I was like you. I wish I could hide my feelings just like you. But I can't…

I can't hide my feelings for you, for they are to strong…

You refuse to give me a change, not matter how much I beg for one. Not in words, mind you, but in actions… And you know.

Your crimson eyes see everything, your perfect being knows everything, except the fact that I love you…

I love you, Kai Hiwatari.

I see distrust in your eyes when you look at me, proving that you question my love for you, but you shouldn't… You really shouldn't…

I might be in her arms right now, but I am waiting for you… Will you save me? Please promise me you will… Save me, Kai… Be my hero… Save me from her… And make me yours…

Save me…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I know, it's short  
But it's supposed to be  
You'll get why in the next and last chapter n.n;;_


	3. Sweetest

**Title:** Sweet  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Two bladers ponder their feelings for another, but while one rejects them, the other accepts them… KaiRay

**REVIEWS:  
M.S.K **Hahaha. Almost to sweet for me to write, ne:p  
**Dragons04** Wow… That sounded like a soap o.0;;;  
**BloodyShadows** Hahaha. It took quite a while for me to update it, but I forgot I had it XD  
**silverwingedangle** Hahaha. What about me? I'm an outcast and proud of it :grins:  
**shuchan** Thanks n.n  
**Jani Rieme** Okay, it doesn't. Because when I say next and last, that means that the next chap is the last one, so it won't be 2 chapters (A)  
**LonelyTombRobber** hasn't told me XD  
**NF** That's something you can decide for yourself. That's why I added nothing on her. You can decide it all for yourself n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crimson meets Amber, raven hair mixed with blue, pal skin one with tan. This is the fantasy of Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon. Hands wandering, lips touching.

"Touch me, tease me." One whispers hoarse.

"Kiss me, please me." The other ends huskily.

Hands continue to wander, and bodies start to rub, sweat drips over the bodies and onto the one of the other. Names are yelled in pleasure, white substance is flying onto one's stomach and into one's body.

Pants raid the air, sweat still mixing, a few drops of blood between tights…

These are their fantasies, but this is what they will never have. Because while one person rejects his feelings, the other embraces them. This will never be. It takes two to create the fantasy they want to live through. It takes two to create the undying love that will follow.

But as one is lying in the arms of another, and the other is turning away… Things will never be… For Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Fini! Yay! Go me! Hehehe  
Tell me what ya think, k?_


End file.
